What words are enough?
by Aya2Aki
Summary: Heero has run off with Duo's laptop. But why? Does Duo have something in it that has offended Heero or did Heero wanna look agian? find out and review. ok? ok now it's complete. I have reread and rewriten it so now it's all spelled right! R&R please!


What words are enough?  
Duo walked in to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He had looked everywhere for his secret true love but he was nowhere to be found. Duo and Heero had had a fight earlier in the week but that couldn't be the reason Heero had run off could it. (The fight was about Heero dating someone. To keep Heero out of Duo's [mind dating life. But that's just a small technicality. Ya right hee hee) Duo looked at the calendar. It was Valentines Day for crying out loud. Why didn't he have a date or something to take his mind off the one he could never have. Then he looked over to his lab top.. His laptop it was gone. 'Wait Heero had been playing with it when Duo had walked in and that's what started the fight, and Heero was hacking in to Duo's computer to look at the pics. He had stored in a locked folder. Shit! Now I have to find him.' Duo jumped up and ran to the door, slipped on his leather bomber jacket and ran to the only place he didn't look. The old gundam loading dock, Heero's favorite place to hack and relax. Duo ran around people, and took this last corner too tight. He started to fall, but was caught by strong arms witch belonged to the one he loved with all his heart and soul. Heero lifted Duo to his feet. Duo looked up at Heero's stern face and flashed a famine smile. Heero shoved Duo's Laptop at him. " Don't fallow me got it weirdo?" Heero's words were filled with pain. 'What am I doing to him I love him how could I brake his hearts? But I must I kill every one that comes too close I must let him go before it goes too far.' Then Heero turned just enough to walk past Duo. Heero walked away form Duo with out looking back. Duo dropped the smile and started to walk home when something came over him. "HEERO! You are the most insensitive person I have ever met. You have no feels what so ever no mater how hard I try to help you be more like every one else. You just keep pushing me away. Remember Heero, you asked me to help you!!!! I'm trying." Heero turned around and Duo lost his control. "I never asked you to fall in love with me you did that on your own, and I didn▓t ask you to let me fall..." Heero broke off, turned around and ran as fast as he could. Duo's mouth fell open. 'was Heero trying to say that he was in love with him? Was that what this was all about?' Duo closed his mouth then gave chase. Heero had longer legs so Duo had to run twice as fast, but Duo could take corners with ease, unlike Heero who had to slow down to take a turn with out falling. Heero was gaining distance till he took a wrong turn. It was a dead end. Heero turned around to run the other way, but his exit was blocked by a panting Duo. Heero was about to turn again and climb the fence but Duo's voice stopped him. "Heero┘ Stop┘ Please. I need to talk to you." Duo stopped to pant. He hunched over with his hands on his knees. Heero started to walk past Duo. When Duo reached out. "No. Heero. wait. your too .damn fast. for me. stop.. Please.. Just let me. say what I got. ta say. Heero." Heero stopped right next to Duo and went down on one knee. "Ya I'll listen to you but then you have to listen to me. Ok? But first answer me this. why?" Duo looked over to Heero. "Ok what ya .wanna know? Heero?" Heero looked around. "Lets go to our place and then I'll tell you I don't like this ally anymore." Duo nodded. He and Heero walked side by side to their apartment. When in side the apartment Heero started pacing the floor. "Heero you wanted to talk so talk." Heero looked over to Duo. "Duo I asked you a question before we left. I want the answer first." Duo looked puzzled. "Because you and I know what it's like I can't explain it to another person what it's like to be lost in this world. What it's like to lose some one you love or care for deeply. You and I are like two sides of one coin. That's all I had to say Heero so if you want to run now go a head I wont force you to stay but I would like you to." 'God I feel like Armand asking Lestat to stay with him poring every thing out of him just to keep the one he loves.' Heero was staring at Duo as if he was the most beautiful thing on this earth. "I think I like you Duo I don't know how to deal with it but that's what I feel and I wanted help but I didn't want to hurt you too." Duo looked dumb struck. He brought his lips up in too a real smile. "You like me like I like you Heero? Do you really????" Heero nodded his head. Heero opened his mouth to tell Duo some more on why it could never be. But was cut off by Duo lunging at him and squeezing him half to death. "Thank you Heero you could never hurt me. Never never never. I love you too much. I know how to handle hurt Heero I'm grown up enough to know how much I can handle the only thing you could do to hurt me is leaving right now and never coming back." Heero could not speech at all. 'Duo had told me every thing I needed to hear but how could he hurt him self as well?' Heero started to pull away. Duo let his grip loosen, but wisped softly in Heero's ear. "I'll die with out you here I'll just wither away to nothing. But I wont make you stay here if you don't want to." Duo let go and went to his room, closing the door behind him. Heero stared blankly at the closed door of his dream lover. Heero walked to the kitchen. Duo heard Heero walk away. Duo was sitting backwards a chair next to the door listening for Heero to come in and beg to be forgiven but this didn't happen. Duo let his head fall to his hands and cried. He got up walked over to his bed and cried him self to sleep. Heero on the other hand was busy making Duo's favorite meal in the world (witch isn't to hard to figure out seeing as any thing you put in front of him is made his favorite meal in the world so Heero chouse to make his favorite. ) Heero looked around. He heard something coming from Duo's bed room. Heero walked quietly down the hall and knocked on the door. "Go away Hildi!!" Heero knew that Hildi was one of the few people who would come over at this time of day after Heero and Duo had there fights couse Heero was the one who had to deal with her after Duo got done crying. She was also one of the few people who could make Heero cry. Heero knocked again but this time he spoke. "Duo I'm still here. I made you some dinner. Please come out please? I. I wanna talk to you." There was no sound from with in till Heero heard the bed creak a little then a loud smash. "FUCK YOU!! YOU DON'T WANT ME AND I KNOW IT YOU JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS RIGHT OR YOUR LEAVING FOR A WHAIL RIGHT AND THEN I'LL NEVER HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN." Heero could here Duo crying again. 'Man I didn't wanna do this but I have no choice.' Heero put his hand on the door knob and turned it. "Fine I'll talk to you in here. Duo I just wanna say that I've been thinking maybe we can try to work this out ok? I don't know what I'm doing but I'll try to make you happy. I need help and I know you'll teach me, but I think I might still have to be alone some times. I'll always come back to see and love you and be loved by you right?" He looked up at Duo's violet eyes. Duo smiled "Ya I'll do any thing to make you happy promise, BUT only if you can make me happy." Heero chuckled as he hugged Duo a little too tight but Duo got his wish a person who could under stand him for who he was. The End What you think? 


End file.
